wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Illidan's forces
The Illidari are the servitors of Illidan Stormrage, Lord of Outland. As a title, this appears to be used mostly with his demonic minions. They are used in various ways; for instance, at the Ruins of Sha'naar in Hellfire Peninsula, "Illidari Taskmasters" (who are Fiends, a type of Doomguard) lord over Dreghood Broken as they search for the seven Ata'mal crystals. In Shadowmoon Valley, they appear to serve as front-line foot soldiers as the Sha'tar bring their war against Illidan to the steps of the Black Temple. Illidari wear the Illidari tabards and fight under the Illidari banner. Most appear to be found in Shadowmoon Valley. Illidari may also include the Naga under the command of Lady Vashj, blood elves loyal to Kael'thas Sunstrider, Broken draenei under the leadership of Akama, and numerous fel orcs and demons, presumably from the armies of the previous Lord of Outland, Magtheridon. The Legions of Illidan The Betrayer commands vast armies throughout Outland; there are only a few places in the shattered world that are not inhabited by his legions. These armies include: *Fel orcs: When Illidan invaded Outland, Magtheridon's primary non-demonic forces were fel orcs, corrupted by his own blood. Led by Kargath Bladefist, the fel orcs are now in the Betrayer's service and primarily man the battlements of Hellfire Citadel. In addition, members of the Shadowmoon Clan can be found on the Ata'mal Terrace of Illidan's Black Temple, and the survivors of the Dragonmaw Clan - under their aged chieftain, Zuluhed the Whacked - capture and take control of nether drakes for service in Illidan's armies. *Blood elves: Illidan was briefly captured by his long-time jailor and nemesis, Maiev Shadowsong, shortly after arriving in Outland. It was primarily due to the intervention of Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elves that allowed the naga under Lady Vashj to free him. The blood elves under Kael's command, having been scorned by the Alliance, swore allegiance to Illidan and aided him in toppling Magtheridon. The Betrayer's most trusted legion of blood elf warriors is known as the Crimson Sigil; they are the highest commanders of Illidan's forces outside of the Black Temple itself. *Naga: Calling in some old Highborne debts from ten millennia earlier, Illidan raised the naga from their undersea lairs in order to aid him in obtaining the Eye of Sargeras, as well as preventing Maiev from following him. Under the direction of Lady Vashj, the naga followed Illidan into Outland where they were instrumental in both obtaining the aid of the blood elves and laying siege to Magtheridon's fortress. They now control the watery areas of Outland, including much of Zangarmarsh. *Broken draenei: The Betrayer obtained the aid of Akama and his Broken sometime before the siege of the Black Temple. The Broken proved to be proficient assassins and scouts, and were able to allow Illidan and his army to reach Magtheridon. Though only the Broken of the Ashtongue tribe serve Illidan willingly (though the same cannot be said of Akama himself), Illidan's forces in Hellfire Peninsula and Zangarmarsh regularly enslave Broken for menial labor. *Demons: Magtheridon, as a servitor of the Burning Legion, took control of Outland and brought legions of demonic forces with him. When Illidan toppled Magtheridon, many of these demons swore allegiance to the new lord of Outland. The types of demons primarily seen in Illidan's armies are Terrorguards, a subspecies of Doomguard. However, there have also been accounts of Dreadlords, Pit Lords (other than the enslaved Magtheridon), Felguards and even Eredar in the service of the Betrayer. For classification purposes, the Illidari are a Faction in the mold of the Alliance, Horde, Scourge, or Burning Legion. Category:Illidari Category:Fel Orcs Category:Blood Elves Category:Naga Category:Broken Category:Demons Category:Organizations